


Birthday Surprise

by EK823



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you birthday and you work at the Avengers Tower in New York City. You have received two gifts, and do not know who from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

It is not quite 10 am, only two hours into the work day at Stark Industries, and you’ve just completed the fourth coffee run of the day. You're kind of sure the people in the coffee shop think you have a major caffeine addiction at this point. Most days aren’t this bad, you sit at the lobby information desk at Avengers Tower where you answer phones and book tours. The fancy coffee shop in the lobby though has everyone on the upper floors needing a fix, so your job does consist of keeping everyone in the tower caffeinated when they have a craving. 

Well, to be honest, you place their orders and stand in line for them, but they send someone down to pick up their orders when they are ready. Just once you wouldn’t mind delivering it yourself; you’ve never been past the first floor other than the day you interviewed for your job. The HR Department is on the fifth floor, that was the only reason you had for going to any other floor in the building. Then again, everyone on those other floors had a very particular set of skills, ones that you did not necessarily possess. But that didn’t stop you from saying ‘good morning’ and ‘good evening’ to each person as they walked past your desk.

Today your mind was a little preoccupied, it was your birthday, and your mind was on the night out that you had planned with your friend. The two of you had been planning this night for weeks, dinner and bar hopping; painting the town and having a ball. As you were thinking about all the fun you were going to have, you received a text message, the plans for the evening were now off! Your friend had been asked out on a date by the guy she has been crushing on, and of all nights, he wanted to go out tonight. You were crushed, but you told her to have fun and not worry about it

You hear the sound of a man clearing his throat, looking up to see a floral delivery man, “Hi, I’m here to deliver these flowers to a,” he looked down at his clipboard to clarify the name, “(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” 

Shock registers on your face when you realize he said your name, “Oh, well, that’s me,” you reply. 

“Perfect, here you go and happy birthday,” he commented, reading from the small balloon that was situated inside the vase of gerbera daisies that he sat on your desk.

"Thank You!" You said and smile as you remove the card that is attached to the vase.

I hope these flowers brighten your day as much as your smile brightens mine. Happy Birthday! 

The card wasn’t signed; you began to wonder who would have sent these. You immediately glance over to Hank, the security guard, he shrugs his shoulders as if to say, ‘it wasn’t me.’ The comment about the smile doesn’t narrow it down any, you smile at everyone when they are coming and going. Now you are really curious, deciding to watch everyone carefully as they walk by, hoping someone might give off a clue that they were the mystery sender.

You give up after a short time, figuring it is useless. You are on the phone when Steve, Sam, and Bucky walk out of the elevator and past your desk. You wave and smile since you’re on the phone and can’t engage in conversation. A few moments later, Natasha, Wanda, Sharon, and Pepper walk past, but they decide to stop just as you are hanging up the phone. 

"Nice flowers, who send them to you?” Natasha asked, quite curious. 

"I’m not sure, but they are my favourite flower, they’re beautiful,” you are beaming when you answer. 

"Was there not a card?” Sharon asked somewhat surprised that there was nothing with them. 

"Well, there was a card, but it wasn’t signed. So, I’m just not sure who they’re from,” you handed her the card to look at, “Any ideas?” 

Sharon smiled at the thought, “How romantic, a secret admirer.” 

Pepper was reading the car over Sharon’s shoulder, “Wait, today’s your birthday? And you’re working?”

“Yes,” the response was soft and barely audible. 

"You should have today off, why don't you come with us?" Pepper commented as she motioned toward the other ladies.

"Oh, I can’t do that, who would watch the desk?”

"The desk can be unattended for one day, just turn on the automated system. We’re going to lunch and then shopping,” Pepper replied, she was excited about her idea.

"I appreciate the offer, thank you, but I need to stay and work, maybe next time,” you were relatively sure the idea of leaving to go to lunch and shopping would not go over well. Even if you were leaving with Pepper Potts.

"Are you sure? Tony is paying, even if he doesn't know yet," Pepper laughed and began to walk off.

"Yes, I'm sure, but have fun!"

There was a pang of jealousy as they all walked away, what you wouldn’t give to be able to just drop everything and join them. Unfortunately, bills and rent required a paycheck, that meant work came first. Working for Stark Industries paid well, but living expenses were still relevant, after all, New York was not a cheap city to live in. 

Everyone had this idea of what it must be like to work with Tony Stark and the Avengers. They want to know what they are like, or they say they are jealous because you know them. To you, they are ordinary people with special abilities. You never think of them in any other way, well except for one, except for Bucky. You would never admit to anyone that you have a crush on Bucky Barnes; that you look forward to saying hello to him every day, and you can’t wait to see him smile and hear him say hello back. 

You glanced at the clock, it was finally time to go to lunch. Reaching over, you flick on the automated system and head toward the coffee shop for lunch, deciding to treat yourself and buy something versus packing it from home today. Once you have your food, you walk across the street to Central Park, finding a nice spot on a bench under a large tree to have lunch. It is a great place to people watch, there is a guy juggling bowling pins, a guy doing magic tricks, a little boy trying to teach his puppy tricks, and a family having a picnic. Some folks were hustling and bustling, but you had a peaceful spot, enjoying lunch on a sunny, warm day. Checking your watch, reality hit that it was time to go back across the street and back to work. When you got back to your desk, you noticed that someone had left a cupcake for you. Whoever left it had your favorite flavor down pat, a lemon cupcake with raspberry filling and lemon raspberry icing; you set it aside to have on your last break. There was a card, again, no signature, just happy birthday wishes. You were so confused, who in the world was doing this?

Shortly after getting back to work, Tony called down asking you to come upstairs. You walk nervously over to the elevator, stepping in and pressing the button for the penthouse. It is a long ride up, giving plenty of time for your mind to race and wonder what you’ve done wrong to earn a meeting with Mr. Stark. The last thing you want to do is to get fired on your birthday. As the elevator dings and the doors open, the fears subside as you notice the large banner that is hanging across the room, “Happy Birthday (Y/N)!!” You are shocked, to say the least. 

Tony walks over the elevator, reaching for your hand, “Hey everyone, our guest of honor, (Y/N), is here,” he smiled as he walked you into the room.

You look around, taking in everything in the room, “What’s going on?”

“Well, it’s your birthday, and this is your party, so relax and have some fun,” Tony gave you a hug and then walked off to enjoy the party himself. 

"Thank you...I....I'm....shocked, no one has ever done this for me." 

"Today is your day, you shouldn't be working," Pepper smiled as she came forward to give you a hug and welcome you to the party. 

The entire Avengers team was there for the party, they all wished you a happy birthday and gave you gifts. You never expected to be asked to join in or be a part of their group, but here you were, and they were welcoming and made you feel special. You kept stealing glances at Bucky, as often as possible. When you weren’t staring at him, you felt as if there were eyes on you; you chalked it up to just being nervous around everyone. 

You slink off to the far side of the room, there was a couch that seemed to be calling your name. It was the perfect place to watch everyone and take in the crowd. Within a minute, Bucky had joined you, taking the seat beside you. 

He leaned over, pushing his shoulder into yours, “Are you having fun?” His voice was playful.

You turn and look into his brilliant blue eyes, a smile turning up on your lips, “Yeah, I am, I just can’t believe that Tony did this. I’ve never heard of him doing this for any other staff member,” you shake your head as you look away from him.

"I think that’s because he doesn’t do it for any other staff members. He did this as a favor…um…for me,” he began to blush. 

"What do you mean, for you?”

"Well, I've been trying to ask you out for a while, but every time I think I have the nerve to do it, I chicken out,” he had his head down, he could feel his cheeks turning crimson, and he was afraid to look at you. “I thought if Tony helped with this party, I could finally do it.” Bucky took a deep breath, in and out, then looked directly into your eyes, “Since today is your birthday, we are going to the Yankees game tonight, I’d like to see if you would like to go with me?” He raised his eyebrows when he asked and tried to look hopeful.

It was hard to hide the shock that was registering on your face, "Me? You want me?" 

Bucky smiled, "Yes, you,” his head dropped, he tried not to look disappointed or hurt, “But, if you don't want to, I'll understand." 

You could feel the heat rushing to your cheeks, “No, I’d love to, Bucky, I just can’t believe that you asked. I mean, I’ve had a crush on you for so long,” your hand flew to your mouth realizing what you had just admitted to. 

Bucky’s head was still down, and he began to laugh softly. He turned to look at you, raised his head and leaned forward slightly, “So, (Y/N), will you be my date tonight?”

A smile formed on your lips, it was instinctive, “Yes, but only on one condition.”

He was surprised, "Ok, what would that be?”

You reached over for his hand, “I don’t want you to wear your glove on your left hand.”

This surprised him, “But that’s my metal hand.” 

"Yes, I know that. But your arm and hand are a special part of who you are, I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide it. I love who you are, James, even the metal parts,” you reach over and remove his glove and lace your fingers with his, this surprises him, but he doesn’t pull away. You had anticipated the metal to be cold but, instead, find it warm.

"It’s been a long time since someone called me James, seems like a lifetime ago,” he looked up at you and smiled, “But I love how it sound when you say it. For you, and only for you, I won’t wear the glove.”

"Then I would love to go to the game, consider it a date, James,” the smile on your face could probably light up Manhattan. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked as he leaned forward.

"You never have to ask that, you can always kiss me." 

He put a hand on either side of your face and gave you a soft, gentle kiss. 

The entire party was watching the two of you carefully, although not that you noticed. You were only aware of it as your kiss broke and you heard Tony yell out, "Finally! Bucky got the girl!"

Apparently, it was well known within the group that you and Bucky liked one another. They were quite happy to see that you were finally going to have your first date, even if they were all going to be going with you! It was going to be a memorable birthday, for sure!

"James?" You said softly as you looked into his eyes.  
"(Y/N)!" He smiled.

"Just to let you know, the Red Sox are going to crush the Yankees.”

"Sox fan, huh? Well not everyone is perfect, but in my eyes you are."

 

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a HUGE shout out to Carrington for all the advice and help that she has given me. Thank you so much girl.


End file.
